Walter, Emily and Theodore
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: When Walter the Whale spends time with Emily for no reason, Theodore is hurt and jealous- until he discovers the reason why Walter went with Emily.


A request for tate310

...

Theodore and Hank both like to hang out with their friends in the Big Harbour- and they have a lot of friends.

One day, the two best friends were hanging out at Cobequid Cove after they had finished the day's work, when they heard a squeaking noise.

"What was that noise, Theo?" Hank asked, alarmed- but Theodore merely chuckled.

"That's Walter!" he exclaimed. "Hello Walter!"

Walter the Whale emerged from the water, squeaking happily when he saw Theodore and Hank both there to see him.

"What is it, Walter?" Theodore asked curiously. As Walter communicated, Theodore's face broke into a massive beam. "Walter says he'd like to spend the night in the Big Harbour!" He said happily, before his face broke into a frown. "But I hope the Dispatcher says yes. I haven't seen Walter in a long time..."

"Don't worry, Theodore." Hank replied kindly. "I'm sure the Dispatcher will say yes- after all, none of us have seen Walter in a while either, and he's a good little whale."

That reassurance made Theodore feel better. "Thanks, Hank." He said. "I'll ask him as soon as we get home!"

"You're welcome, Theo! Hey, I'll race you back!" Hank called over his bumper, zooming off into the distance, leaving his friends behind to chat contently all the way home.

...

Luckily, the Dispatcher was in a good mood, so he decided that, once he heard Theodore's request, it wouldn't do anyone any harm.

"Okay, Theodore, he can stay here for the night," Said the Dispatcher. "But he does need to leave early tomorrow- there's a cargo ship coming in, and he could accidentally scare or hurt him if we're not careful."

"Yes, Mr. Dispatcher, sir!" Theodore replied, feeling happy that Walter was spending the night with him and his friends at the Big Harbour.

Soon, Foduck, Emily and George returned from their day's work- but they were surprised to see Walter.

"What's Walter doing here?" George asked Theodore and Hank.

"He's staying here for the night- for a sleepover!" Hank explained brightly. "Isn't it great?"

"Well, so long as he stays safe," Said Foduck, slowly. "Then there's no harm in him spending the night with us."

Then, Walter swam up to Emily.

"Hello, Walter," Emily said softly.

Walter nuzzled her hull, and she giggled at the touch.

"C'mon, Walter, you can sleep in our dock tonight!" Theodore said happily, and he and Hank set off to the harbour tugs' dock to settle down for the night before going to sleep.

But Walter didn't follow them- instead, he went with Emily as she followed George and Foduck back to their dock, leaving a forlorn and heartbroken Theodore behind.

"Wow, Walter really likes Emily!" Hank said to his best friend. "I didn't expect this to happen!"

"Neither did I, Hank..." Said Theodore sadly. "I thought...he wanted to be with us..."

"Cheer up, Theodore," Said Hank, not wanting to see his best friend so unhappy. "I mean, Walter is our friend, and I know he's one your closest friends- but he can't be with you all the time."

"I know!" Snapped Theodore irritably, which quickly changed to guilt on seeing Hank look hurt. "I'm sorry, Hank. I do know that, but he did ask to spend the night in the Big Harbour...I thought he wanted to be with me."

Hank couldn't say anything to answer that- plus he was still a bit hurt from Theodore snapping at him, but since his friend said sorry, he wasn't going to hold onto it. "Well, maybe Walter just wants to see Emily for a little while, and then come to see us?" the smallest tug suggested.

"Maybe," Answered Theodore tentatively.

...

But even as the two tugboats settled down to sleep later that night, no Walter came swimming and squeaking up to them- and Theodore was really, really sad.

"I'll, I'll see you in the morning, Hank. Goodnight." He whispered to the younger tug.

"Goodnight Theodore." Hank replied, and he soon fell asleep- but Theodore remained awake, as his thoughts on why Walter left him to go and hang out with Emily- for no known reason- hurt him a lot.

"Walter, why?" Theodore asked, and he felt tears forming in his eyes as he gazed up at the starry night sky. That's when he heard it- the sound of someone crying nearby. It sounded like...

' _That sounds like Emily!'_ Theodore thought in alarm. _'What happened to her?'_

Slowly, Theodore slipped out of his dock- so as not to awaken Hank- and bobbed along until he found Emily weeping softly, as Walter nudged her gently and sympathetically.

'Wait a minute- Walter never wanted to leave me! He was just trying to comfort Emily!' He realised. He felt much better for realising the truth- but he also felt sad because Emily was sad, and he decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Emily?"

"Theodore!" Emily exclaimed with a jump. "What...what are you doing up?"

"I...I heard you crying, and I came to see what was wrong." Theodore answered. He was aware he wasn't being entirely honest with Emily- but admitting to his jealousy of how Walter and Emily were hanging out when Walter was actually comforting Emily didn't sound very good either.

"Well, I'm just...upset, because...I...the ship...the ship that George, Foduck and I were pulling was saying all sorts of horrible things about me just because I'm a girl. He says I slack, and I have no right being a 'V' tug."

"That's horrible," Breathed Theodore. "Did you tell the Dispatcher?"

"Mm-mm. Foduck and George wanted me to, but I couldn't." Emily replied sadly.

"Well, that's okay- bullying scares us." Theodore replied. "I just wish Hank and I noticed it before. I'm sorry, Em."

"Don't be- I was reluctant to let you two know." Emily replied. "George and Foduck heard- and they blew their horns when he said something particularly horrible- and they were both nice to me following the incident- but I'm still shaken up."

"You, Emily, are definitely the tugboat who does not slack." Theodore told her confidently. "And you do deserve to be a 'V' tug. You're smart, brave and imaginative. Don't let some nasty words take away who you are."

The female tugboat sniffed. "Thanks, Theodore." She answered quietly. "I appreciate that. And thank you, Walter- I appreciate you helping me, too." She added to the whale.

Walter squeaked happily in response- and Theodore had an idea.

"Emily," he began "it might be a bit of a squeeze, but how about you and Walter stay with Hank and I at our dock?" He offered, to which she smiled, and Walter splashed about wildly.

"I'd like that, Theo- it's been so long since I slept in the harbour dock. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Replied Theodore sincerely.

And so, as the three friends headed to the harbour tugs' dock to settle down for the night and sleep, Theodore realised that it was unfair to be jealous of different friends spending time with each other- after all, they could actually be helping someone, like Walter had been helping Emily after she had been bullied.


End file.
